


Size Me Up, Take Me Down

by electricsouls



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comeplay, GSF - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Snowballing, bottom!Brendon, degradation (mild), vices era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsouls/pseuds/electricsouls
Summary: A casual conversation about comparing dick sizes somehow turns into a band orgy. Naturally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good ol' Vices era orgy because I'm 90% sure they happened all the time and because I like the idea of multiple people coming on Brendon Urie's face. Brallon if you squint.

Dallon didn’t know what he expected when he meandered into the front lounge of the tour bus after his nap, but it certainly wasn’t his band members having a serious conversation about dicks.

“No way you’re bigger than me dude, you’re like a foot sorter than me!” Brendon exclaims at an offended looking Ian.

“First of all you’re only three inches taller than me. Second of all stop harassing me, go compare dicks with Spencer,” Ian says, waving him off and turning back to his guitar.

Dallon freezes in the doorway when his sleep-muddled brain comprehends the conversation topic, but figures it’s too late to make an inconspicuous escape. Instead he turns to one of the cabinets as casually as possible and pretends to look very hard for something in there.

“Spencer and I have already seen each other’s dicks. Duh.” Brendon says exasperatedly.

Spencer looks up from his phone at the mention of his name, giving Ian a sheepish smile.

“Hey, you should show me your dick,” Brendon says, moving from the couch across from Ian to sit next to him. “It’s part of your initiation to join the band. I just decided.”

“You sure it has nothing to do with you wanting to know if you have the smallest dick in the band?” Ian says with a grin, but his hand is already moving to his belt buckle. Dallon grips the cereal box that he had been reading the back of for far too long when he hears Ian’s fly being unzipped. It’s followed by a brief silence until Brendon speaks up.

“Okay fine, you’ve got _maybe_ an inch on me. But mine is thicker and that’s what really counts.” Dallon hears the shuffling of Ian tucking himself back into his pants.

“Sure Brendon, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Dallon relaxes a bit, thinking the discussion is over until he hears Brendon say “I bet Dallon’s got a huge cock.”

Dallon jumps, cornflakes going everywhere as he blushes furiously.

“Um…I don’t…” he stutters.

“Did you think you were invisible over there?” Brendon says, smirking at him. “C’mon I wanna see that monster cock you’ve been hiding all this time you tall glass of water…for initiation purposes.”

“I think we just established that a man’s height has nothing to do with how endowed he is” Ian says defensively.

Brendon rolls his eyes. “Well I think we need some more data to support that theory.” He turns to Dallon again. “You see, it’s for science.”

Dallon thinks that if the ground were to suddenly swallow him up at this moment, that would be just fine by him.

“Look would it help if I showed you mine first?” Brendon says, interrupting Dallon’s useless stammering of excuses. Without waiting for an answer, he stands up and tugs off his only article of clothing, a pair of black boxer briefs. Dallon’s cock twitches in his pants. Fuck.

Spencer snorts from the other couch. “Smooth, Bren,” he says not looking up from his phone. “And you wonder why you scare off all of your crushes.”

“Crush?” Dallon barely squeaks out, somehow turning an even deeper shade of red.

“My flirting skills are none of your business” Brendon says, tossing his boxers at Spencer. “Now either take your pants off or shut up.”

“Flirting?” Dallon practically wheezes.

Spencer grins, dodging Brendon’s underwear before starting to undo his pants. Ian chuckles, setting his guitar down again.

“Well since you’ve already seen it once today…” He says while unbuckling his belt.

Brendon smiles triumphantly. “See Dallon, nothing to be afraid of, just some friends hanging out and looking at each other’s dicks.”

Dallon doesn’t know where to look so he settles on closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The rational part of his brain that would have said “turn around and leave immediately” stopped working the second he saw Brendon’s dick, so he finds himself fumbling with his button and zipper before taking his cock in hand and pulling it out of his boxers. The silence that follows feels like an eternity, and he realizes his eyes are still closed, so he opens them to find his bandmates eyes glued to his crotch.

“Wow,” Spencer says, breaking the silence.

“Oh god” Dallon chokes, blush returning to his face. “What—”

“No, no” Brendon interrupts, “Dude, your dick is kind of beautiful.”

“Try perfect” Ian chimes in.

Dallon thinks that this must be a dream. Maybe a nightmare.

Three pairs of eyes are still looking at him expectantly, so Dallon awkwardly moves to tuck himself back into his pants but is stopped by a very naked Brendon Urie moving at seemingly lightning fast speed towards him.

“Wait!” he says, wrapping a hand around Dallon’s wrist. “I mean…uh…”

Dallon realizes he’s not the only one blushing.

Brendon releases Dallon’s wrist. “I just mean, if you ever wanted to…no wait, I mean I just kind of thought…wait—”

“Oh my God Brendon just shut up and suck his dick,” Spencer says, making both Brendon and Dallon jump. Brendon shoots a dirty look at a smug looking spencer before raising his eyes to Dallon and holding his gaze for what feels like forever. Just when Dallon is about to say something, Brendon slowly sinks to his knees, placing a hand over the one Dallon still has gripping his own dick. He gently rubs his thumb over one of Dallon’s knuckles.

“Hi,” Brendon says quietly, still looking into Dallon’s eyes.

“Uh.” Dallon says dumbly.

Brendon moves his hand slightly up his shaft, making Dallon’s breath hitch.

“Is this okay?” Brendon asks apprehensively. Somehow seeing him nervous for once gives Dallon a weird burst of confidence, letting his hand fall to his side. He swallows and nods before answering “Yeah.”

Brendon starts slowly stroking Dallon’s hardening cock, never breaking eye contact. Dallon gasps when Brendon suddenly licks over the head.

“Oh my God” he groans as Brendon continues licking and pressing wet kisses along the length of his cock, his hands automatically flying to Brendon’s hair. He jerks them back to his sides quickly when he realizes, but Brendon pulls back and takes one of Dallon’s hand in his, placing it back on his head.

“You can,” he says hoarsely, “I like it.”

He returns his mouth to Dallon’s cock, sucking hard around the head. Dallon hisses and helplessly tugs at the soft locks in his fingers, eliciting a moan from Brendon as he sinks his mouth down lower onto his length. He begins bobbing his head, his hand moving with his mouth at the base. Dallon can’t help but let out shuddery moans and tries to concentrate on not thrusting into Brendon’s throat, thinking that if he really is still asleep in his bunk, this is decidedly not a nightmare. He then remembers that he and Brendon are not the only two on the bus. His head shoots up to find Ian and spencer each on one of the two couches and both looking equally as debauched. Both of them are watching Brendon’s mouth intently, pants barely pulled down as they quickly fist their cocks. Dallon looks back down at Brendon’s bobbing head, and taps it to get his attention.

Hey, hey Brend—oh fuck...Brendon can you stop for just a sec?”

Brendon reluctantly pulls off but keeps a hand on Dallon’s dick, wiping his mouth and looking up. He looks gorgeous, pupils blown wide, hair disheveled, his cheeks almost as rosy as his plump, shiny lips. Dallon’s eyes travel down his toned chest and stomach to his cock, hard and flushed just from sucking Dallon off. Oh God.

Dallon’s cock twitches at the sight of him and he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath before he continues.

“Is this what you wanted?” He says, gesturing awkwardly to the rest of the room. “You want Ian and Spencer to watch us?”

The flush in Brendon’s face deepens as his hand falls away from Dallon’s cock and he tries to avoid eye contact.

“I…I want you to fuck me” he nearly whispers, eyes flicking up to Dallon’s. Previously under the assumption that nothing could embarrass Brendon Urie, seeing him like this gave Dallon a new sense of control that made something in his stomach curl. He tips Brendon’s chin up so their eyes meet again.

“Yeah?” Dallon asks, voice low and full of lust.

Brendon nods slowly but then turns on his knees to Ian and Spencer.

“But…I want all of you…” He says hesitantly. “And…I want…” He trails off and looks at his hands in his lap.

“Hey,” Spencer speaks up, “It’s okay B.”

“I’m seriously down for whatever” Ian agrees “whatever you want Bren.”

Brendon takes a shaky breath. “I want you all to come on me?” His voice goes up at the end making his request sound more like a question, to which the answer is a resounding yes.

“Shit,” Spencer breathes as Ian tries to pick his jaw off the floor.

"We can do that" Dallon says as Brendon turns back to him, his shoulders relaxing a bit.

"Get on all fours," Dallon orders calmly but firmly. He pulls off his shirt and tugs his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, seeing Ian and Spencer do the same. Brendon turns around and gets on his hands and knees, giving Dallon a great view of his gorgeous ass. He kneels down behind him and kneads it in his hands, his thumb brushing over Brendon's hole.

"Do you have lube?" He asks.

"Yeah, hang on," Brendon says a he gets up and starts digging around in the couch Spencer is sitting on until he procures a small tube from one of the cushions. Dallon doesn't ask questions, though he has many, just takes the lube from Brendon as he resumes his position on his hands and knees. Dallon drizzles lube onto his fingers and begins circling Brendon's entrance with his index finger. He can hear Brendon mewling and pushing his hips back, getting impatient already, so he gives his ass a firm squeeze with his other hand before pushing the finger in.

“So tight B,” he breathes, “Gonna feel so good around my cock.”

That earns him a groan not only from Brendon, but from Ian as well.

“You look so hot like this Brendon, you’ve got Ian so horny,” Dallon says before looking over at Spencer, who is biting his lip as he works his hand over his cock. “Spence too,” Dallon continues, adding another finger. “You wanna suck them off?”

Brendon moans loudly and nods his head quickly. Dallon gives the other two a nod and they both come to kneel in front of Brendon. He immediately takes Spencer into his mouth, shifting his weight to one hand so the other can curl around Ian’s dick. Dallon adds another finger and Brendon whines as Spencer grabs a hold of his hair and starts shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Brendon’s hand on Ian falters for a moment but picks up once he only has one rhythm to focus on, passively letting Spencer fuck his face. Dallon watches the three of them, listening to their grunts and moans until he can’t take not being inside Brendon any longer.

“You ready for my cock?” he asks, pulling his fingers out.

Spencer releases Brendon’s hair, his chest heaving as he slips out of his mouth.

“Yes,” Brendon pants, “fuck, please Dallon.”

“Okay, okay,” he says quickly, grasping his throbbing dick and lining it up with Brendon’s hole. Placing his other hand on Brendon’s lower back, he slowly pushes in until his hips are pressed up against his ass. Brendon has taken Ian in his mouth now instead of his hand, and when Dallon finally pulls out and thrusts back in, it pushes the younger boy farther onto Ian’s cock, causing him to gag.

“Fuck yes,” Ian groans, throwing his head back as he starts to fuck Brendon’s mouth. Dallon picks up a steady pace, gripping Brendon’s hips.

“This is what you wanted, huh?” He nearly growls, his voice almost surprising himself. “You love taking two cocks at once don’t you? Filling you up…oh fuck…” He starts thrusting faster as Brendon moans in agreement around Ian’s cock.

“Hey c’mon, share,” Spencer protests next to Ian, stroking his cock and trying to get Brendon’s mouth back on him. Brendon releases Ian’s dick with a wet pop, gasping for air but still hungrily looking for another dick in his mouth. He licks around the head of Spencer’s cock, then does the same to Ian’s. They shift even closer together and moan in unison as he tries to take both of them at once. He can only fit the heads of their cocks in his mouth, but sucks hard on both of them in between licking at them individually. Suddenly Ian shifts back slightly.

“Jesus Bren, I can’t…” he lets out a broken cry as he releases onto Brendon’s face. He moves back to collapse on the couch, leaving Spencer furiously jerking himself off in front of Brendon.

“C’mon Spence,” he begs breathlessly, “get me messy, I want it.”

“Oh God…fuck,” Spencer groans as he pushes into his fist one last time, come splashing onto Brendon’s already dripping face. Spencer stumbles back as well, and now it’s just Brendon and Dallon, who has been fucking him with a steady rhythm and can feel his orgasm building.

“Fuck, wanna see you,” Dallon says, pulling out and maneuvering Brendon so he’s lying on his back. “Wanna see your face.”

Dallon’s cock jerks when he kneels over Brendon, seeing him spread out, face flushed and covered in cum, his untouched cock leaking onto his stomach. He drags two fingers across the mess on his face, pushing the cum into Brendon’s mouth. He sucks hard around Dallon’s fingers, making the older man’s breathing hitch.

“God Brendon you look so _dirty_ ,” he breathes. “Like…like a…a _slut_.”

Brendon moans loudly around his fingers and pushes his hips up frantically. Dallon wastes no time pushing back into him, thrusting even faster now. Brendon moans and writhes beneath him, his hand reaching down to grasp his achingly hard cock.

“C’mon Bren,” Dallon pants, slamming his hips against Brendon’s. “Wanna see you come.”

Brendon whines desperately and jerks his cock faster. “Say it again,” he gasps “Tell me…tell me how I look.”

Dallon’s head is swimming, the words spilling out freely now.

“Fuck, so filthy. You look like such a fucking slut.”

He barely gets the word out before Brendon is crying out loudly, his back arching as his cum spurts onto his stomach and chest. Dallon pulls out and starts quickly stroking his cock.

“Yeah, gonna come all over you,” he groans, “Fuck, such a cum slut, I’m…oh god I’m gonna—”

He moans low in his throat as his cum mixes with Brendon’s on his stomach.

Dallon sits back on his heels and tries to catch his breath, opening his eyes to look down at Brendon. If he hadn’t just come like a freight train he would probably already be hard again looking at the picture of pure sin beneath him. Brendon’s eyes are closed, eyelashes fanned out onto cheeks streak with cum. He keeps licking his lips, chasing the taste, and cum is dripping down his chin and neck. Dallon’s eyes travel down to the puddles cooling on his chest and stomach, and drags his fingers through it. Brendon shudders and opens his eyes. His face floods with color and he tries to avoid Dallon’s gaze but the older man grabs his jaw, forcing them to lock eyes. Dallon then lifts his sticky hand to his mouth, sucking each digit slowly while keeping eye contact with Brendon. Keeping his grip on Brendon’s chin, he leans down, pushing the cum he had licked off into Brendon’s mouth.

Dallon hears a sharp intake of breath from the direction of Ian and Spencer, and when he pulls away a few moments later, he finds them on either side of Brendon. He kneels up, allowing Ian to lean down and lick up the cum on Brendon’s chest, his tongue swirling around a nipple. Brendon’s gasp is muffled by Spencer’s mouth, feeding him the cum that he had collected from swiping his tongue across Brendon’s jawline and cheekbones. When they break apart Brendon barely has time to take a breath before Ian is there with another sticky kiss, pushing more cum into his mouth. Brendon is moaning and swallowing all of it, his spent cock slowly hardening again. Dallon notices and wraps his hand around Brendon’s length.

“Fuck, Bren you’re already getting hard again, you love being a dirty boy huh? Love swallowing all of our cum?”

He starts stroking as Brendon squirms and whines at the overstimulation.

“C’mon B, come for us one more time, you can do it. So pretty when you come, so gorgeous. Such a pretty little slut.”

Brendon stops writhing and starts thrusting up into Dallon’s fist, whimpering softly. Spencer and Ian still have their lips attached to his body, kissing and sucking bruises into his skin.

“That’s it, come on,” Dallon continues, “So good Brendon, so good for us.”

He looks down at Brendon’s cock in his hand and leans down to lick over the head.

“Oh fuck,” Brendon cries out, “Dallon, please, I need…”

“Shh” Spencer hushes, his mouth meeting Brendon’s. Dallon takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks hard, pushing down on Brendon’s hips to still them. Breaking apart from Spencer, he gasps, throwing his head back. “Dallon, I can’t, I’m gonna—”

Dallon keeps sucking until he feels the weak spurts of Brendon’s second orgasm land on his tongue. He pulls off, still stroking him slowly, swallowing the cum in his mouth down. Brendon weakly pushes his hand away, and Dallon moves up to kiss him hard.

“Fuck, you’re so good, so good Brendon.” He says, pressing kisses all over his face. Brendon wears a lazy smile as the three of them pull him up to sit up against the couch and sprawl out around him.

“So is this like, a thing now?” Ian asks, running a hand through his hair. “Or are we never going to talk about this again and pretend we don’t all know what each other looks like when we come?”

“It should definitely be a thing,” Spencer says, “I mean, if we’re taking a vote.”

“Definitely,” Brendon agrees. “But not for a while, my ass hurts.” He shifts on the floor and winces. “Also I need a shower, I’m disgusting.”

“You love it,” Dallon says, grinning.

“So do you” Brendon shoots back, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Dallon leans in suddenly for a kiss. “You’re amazing,” he murmurs against his lips before resting his forehead against Brendon’s.

“Welcome to the band,” Brendon says teasingly, “Initiation complete.”


End file.
